the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Angmar
History Upon this land lies a tale greater than most, the northern snow and course wind wrought many men seeking to tame it’s savageness, the first of these being Moranhere The Great (King_Tulkas), founder of Angmar and first lord of The Witch-Realm. He forged the north into a land of evil, a great evil which sought to serve the ideals of power. As he consolidated his strength, so was another ruler. Dâgalûr (Bubbaret) of Gundabad, a captain of Bolg and revered warrior of the mountains, with this status he quickly rose to prominence and approached Moranhere for an alliance. Thus began the everlasting friendship between the two orcish lands of the north, side by side they fought, consolidating a bond immeasurable in greatness to all who seek to understand it. As Gundabad and Angmar grew in both numbers and strength, their alliance would be met with one that sought to challenge them. The Seven Dwarven nations, Rangers of The North and High Elven kingdoms joined together in a grand coalition that sought to repel the growing darkness festering in lands nearby. The power of Angmar and Gundabad was now threatened, but they did not sit idly by. Dâgalûr and Moranhere struck out against Fornost, the capital of The Rangers, yet despite their combined force the coalition held the city, and Fornost endured. Following this, evil found itself on the defensive as the Gundabad stronghold of The High Pass was attacked by a great host out of the west. Many were slain, their hewn bodies cast to the mountains, yet evil prevailed that day. Angmar and Gundabad then besieged Rivendell, the elven stronghold built in the shadow of The Misties. The coalition of good fought bravely and secured the sanctity of their land that day. Emboldened by their victory, the enemy advanced towards Carn Dum, the capital of Angmar itself. They were met with a great host, for the people of Angmar would never see their capital fall nor their people disgraced, without offering extraordinary resistance. And so the blood of the noble fallen soaked the earth, but Carn Dum was defended, and our people were triumphant! However this war was not yet over for the forces of good, angered by their loss at Carn Dum, they sought to end it all with one final crushing blow straight to the heart of evil’s power during this time, Mt. Gundabad. The venerable fortress of the north and capital of Gundabad was truly a monument to evil’s dominion over the north. It was there that the greatest armies of the two sides were gathered, to decide the fate of many and finally decide the outcome of this war. The ensuing battle was awe-inspiring in it’s scope, and wretched in it’s brutality. Never before had the world so young, bore witness to such a terrible clash of arms. Indeed it was truly terrible, for in the midst of the fray Dâgalûr was slain, and the forces of Gundabad and Angmar were routed, good was victorious. Such was the end of The War in The North, with Gundabad crumbling and Angmar retreating into her land having defended it well, but at a great cost. The war brought about many hardships for The Witch-Realm, yet even after it’s conclusion the kingdom would not be blessed with the relief it so desperately needed. For Moranhere, like all before him and all after him, would pass on. His legacy within Angmar was cherished by our people and even now as very few of our age remember him, he is still remembered and honored by us. Angmar fell and members fought for the crown, although Ekrexor proclaimed himself king he had no support of the members, still loyal to Moranhere. Ekrexor left Angmar behind ,leaderless and weakened and Angmar fell into ruin. Zorik_Deathblade managed to get the support of most of the Angmar members and was elected king. During his reign, Angmar began to rise again and the reconstruction of the ancient capital of Angmar, Carn Dum, began. It would have been a powerful fortress of Angmar and a mighty capital but then Zorik_Deathblade also left soon after he was crowned and Angmar was once again leaderless and divided while Carn Dum was still under heavy construction. Luckily a new king was elected soon and managed to reunite the evil forces of Angmar, SexyBerry who was the 2nd in command under Zorick. Angmar gained new members very fast, but also SexyBerry disappeared from the server soon and Angmar went downhill again. After a long time faylynn proclaimed himself the new king of Angmar, which was literally a dead faction after all these leadership struggles. TheWitch_King started rebuilding Carn Dum again, which was lost and destroyed during the chaotic, leaderless times. Faylynn left also recently and most of the other members vanished with him. Er_Murazor_ (formerly TheWitch_King) ruled over Angmar for 2 years, defending against the relentless onslaught of raids from Carn Dûm and holding together the unstable faction. As the Wars for Carn Dûm eventually died away, so did Angmar once again. Many of Er Mûrazôr's lieutenants abandoned their liege and the flow of ready recruits died away. Er Mûrazôr was alone, in the north and Angmar was almost forgotten. But Er Mûrazôr did not give up, he instead searched for a worthy replacement while making preparation to lead his few loyal soldiers south into Harad, where he would reside for a time. Er_Murazor_ appointed TacticalRetreat to guard as the 7th Lord of Angmar, and entrusted his prized fort to the his replacement before he made the journey southbound. TacticalRetreat was only meant as a substitute to defend Carn Dûm amid the unstable time in the nation. Er_Murazor_ retook command after a short time and began working on rebuilding Angmar and turning it into the great empire that he imagined. Carn Dûm was being made ready to house the forces of evil that dwell in the nowadays forgotten realm. Angmar is rising and dark magic dwells in the realm as the Iron King gathers forces to destroy Arnor and Numenor as his master wishes. The Red Fort ( Carn Dûm ) will be bigger than the former build wip's ( not even sure if there where any ) and will be able to house over 10.000 orcs, men and beasts. Evil magic comes from the fort as Utumno, the great fortress of old, is not far away and helps to spread black magic. Shortly after Angmar had become a proud state of the Astrasi Empire, there was another rebellion in Angmar, lead by Merfrid the Usurper. But his rebellion was swiftly put down by Er_Murazor_. Fuinur II took Merfrid's head and the rebellion was scattered and destroyed. After the rebellion, Er_Murazor_ had become tired of leading Angmar. Devoting so much of his efforts to the fallen kingdom. He gave the mantle of rule to Fuinur II and Herumor II in his stead. They have yet to find a suitible King of Angmar, although some rumors tell that muddak is secretly operating in the shadows. Soon, however, muddak decided to abdicate and the throne went to two Black Numenorean Lords. Their names were Jimeck and Refrocks and they now preside over these lands, strengthening their kingdom with love and devotion. Angmar has since entered a golden age of prosperity. Ranks Recruit: The recruit is the very first rank, and the requirements are very simple. You need to contact Jimeck, Refrocks, Broblo, or TheRedStarling about joining Angmar. Then, you need to make your way to the Iron Home. *Ranks are being redone Legions Legions explained: Every Angmar member will be put in a legion. In each legion, there will be seven people. One Legatus and six Marians. Each Legatus is in charge of their legion. The Commisioner of Legions is in charge of all legions. First Legion Legatus: Broblo Soldiers: creatar_creator, Dakota4953 Second Legion Legatus: Azalog Soldiers: ThorFan6748, SwagnerIII, How to join To join Angmar, you must gather 100 alignment (by killing rangers, high elves, or doing quests) and make your way to Angmar. Once reaching Angmar, you can contact Jimeck, Refrocks, Broblo, or TheRedStarling, They will add you to the discord and the fellowship. After formally joining Angmar, you can live at a major stronghold or build your own base. Eventually, you will be placed in a legion. Active Members (TBA) * Refrocks, '''Iron King of Angmar (King) * '''Jimeck, Witch King of Angmar (King) * Azalog, '''II Legatus * '''MackGeo, '''Commisioner of Development * '''Thorfan6748, Ang-Hai of the Second Legion * SentinalGuard23, Quartermaster * Spencer14, '''Diplomat * '''Broblo, Commisioner of The Legions, I Legatus * TheRedStarling, '''Commisioner of Affairs * '''TruffleHistorian, War-King of Rhudaur * MaxieTheBoss, '''Rhudaurian Earl * '''Snipertje, Ang-Hai * CylonOP, '''Ang-Hai * '''Black_I3lades, Ang-Hai * muddak, '''Resource Manager * '''Rivalnator, Ang-Hai * creatar_creator, '''Ang-Hai of the First Legion * '''Zelkim, Ang-Hai * Dakota4953, '''Ang-Hai of the First Legion * '''PenguinASSqsSIN, Ang-Hai * TheNoodleBorn, Ang-Hai * SwagnerIII, Ang-Hai of the Second Legion * AJTheWise, Ang-Hai * Discoduckofdeath, Ang-Hai * Familiar_Fear, Ang-Hai * Albanianblur, Ang-Hai * flodman1, Ang-Hai, Construction Worker * MrSnowFallen, '''Ang-Hai Strongholds The capital of Angmar is '''Carn Dum, a massive fortress in the Angmar mountains and is currently under heavy construction. The new capital will be inside the mountain, deep under the corrupted lands... A new large fortress located in the Ettenmoors meant to dwarf the old Rhudaur Capital Lugash is being built by MaxieTheBoss. It is currently under construction. People living there: MaxieTheBoss, TBA. Khorok Azgoth, the dark tower of Jimeck the Necromancer, located in the southeast corner of Angmar. People living there: Jimeck. Barad Uin Elehir, constructed by DreamLordDarkrai and located within Angmar. It was once under the full control of the Dreamlord until recently when he gifted the great fortress to the faction, so that it may be used in the grand defense of these lands should the need ever arise. Angard, located on the southern part of Angmar is a mountain fortress built by MackGeo. It has giant walls that fence out attackers and underground tunnels. Angard also has a training camp, appartments, and traders. It is currently under construction. Resource Managers and Builders are needed. People living there: MackGeo, Spencer14, Thorfan6748, Discoduckofdeath Rhûnaernost (Under Construction), located on the island Tol Rhûnaer, Rhûnaernost is a large fortress built by Azalog. It has many outer spikes for the fortress and features the Two Towers of the Underworld, Morbarad and Fuinminas. Builders and Resource Managers are needed. People living there: Azalog, Thorfan6748, PenguinASSqsSIN. Tail Banam (Under Construction), built by Broblo and TheRedStarling, is the military capital of Angmar. It features many camps and arenas for Ang-Hai to duel, train, and live at. Builders and Resource Managers are needed. People living there: Broblo, TheRedStarling. Former kings Moranhere The Great Ekrexor Zorik_Deathblade SexyBerry Faylynn TacticalRetreat Er_Murazor_ Fuinur_II Herumor_II muddak KOS (Kill on Sight) List LibertyMom (Hey, she asked for it) Claimed land Angmar owns the cold and dark Angmar mountains where the Iron King's lair lays, the mountains are full of black magic spreading out from Carn Dum. Angmar obviously owns Angmar, where great forts will be built and forces gathered to destroy all in the way of the Iron King. Angmar also controls the Ettenmoors and nearby Coldfells. Since The Rhudaur Hillmen are now part of Angmar, we also claim the Trollshaws. Category:Faction Category:Evil Category:Orcs Category:Eriador